The specific objectives of this project are: (a) to receive, store and distribute clinical drug products; (b) to keep adequate records of all aspects of the process; (c) to keep the Drug repository accessible during regular business hours and emergency service on weekends and official government holidays. The contractor is responsible for receiving shipments of investigational drugs for use in clinical trials, from a variety of pharmaceutical manufacturers and packagers throughout the U.S. and the world. These shipments vary in size, but the number of units often runs in the tens of thousands. Dosage forms currently used include: injectable products in vials and ampules (many of which require refrigerated or frozen storage): large volume parenterals; frozen packets of material for oral use; inhalers for aerosolized medications; and solid oral dosage forms, which comprise the majority of shipments.